Porque tenho de viver sem ti?
by anokas2757
Summary: A vida nem sempre é como queremos. Usagi e Mamoru estão a descobrir isso mesmo e mesmo assim não conseguem compreender a razão de se manterem afastados. Primeira temporada. Capitulo unico.


Olá a todos!

Já há muito tempo que náo escrevia nenhuma fanfic de sailor moon. As saudades já eram tantas!

Estou um pouco destreinada, por isso escrevi algo pequeno. Espero que gostem e deixem comentarios.

Beijinhos a todos.

* * *

**Porque tenho de viver sem ti?**

**Usagi POV**

Estou a pensar nele. Outra vez.

Não é algo que me agrade, não é algo que eu queira, mas torna-se cada vez mais difícil de não pensar nele. Os seus olhos azuis, o seu cabelo preto, o seu corpo incrível, a sua bondade…para com os outros, o seu mau feitio…para comigo. Não o consigo compreender, por mais que eu tente, por mais que me esforce acabamos sempre a discutir. Gostava tanto de lhe mostrar o quanto me importo, o quanto gosto dele, mas não o posso fazer. Não posso correr o risco de ser humilhada por ele.

No outro dia quase que acreditei que poderíamos ser amigos. Eu tinha ido lanchar ao nosso ponto de encontro habitual, a Arcada de Jogos onde trabalha o nosso amigo comum, mas naquele dia encontrava-me triste pois uma amiga minha estava com sério problemas em casa Queria ajuda-la, mas não sabia como o fazer. Ao ver-me naquele estado melancólico, ele veio ter comigo e sentou-se na minha mesa. Eu nem queria acreditar no que estava a acontecer, na profundidade com que aqueles lindos olhos me olhavam, carregados de preocupação. Quando ele me perguntou oque se passava quase que o disse, quase que traía a confiança da minha amiga, mas o nosso amigo Mário chegou e perguntou-lhe o que se passava e ele teve de estragar tudo, teve de mandar a graçola do costume "Oh, não se passa nada! Com certeza que a cabeça de serradura teve mais uma negativa e está a chorar porque a mãe não lhe vai dar o jantar esta noite." Que vontade tive de lhe pregar um murro na cara, de lhe esfregar a verdade no rosto, de desfazer aquele sorriso estupido e lhe mostrar que não sou uma rapariga tão fútil. Eu, a guerreira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça, a Sailor Moon, não sou uma menina parva que só se preocupa com roupa e maquilhagem. Sou uma menina sim, mas uma menina que luta diariamente para que as outras pessoas possam seguir as suas vidas, sou alguém que se preocupa com os outros…até mesmo com ele. Como eu queria que ele entendesse isso, que ele visse para além da personagem que mostro a todos os outros. Queria que ele visse o meu verdadeiro EU. Mas eu sei que isso é completamente impossível, eu própria não posso deixar que isso aconteça, por mais que o deseje, por mais forte que seja a vontade tenho de mostrar ser a rapariga tontinha e trapalhona que mostro ser a todos os outros…pronto, confesso que sou mesmo trapalhona, mas não é isso que está em causa. O que interessa é que ele é um idiota arrogante que tem a mania que é bom. Mas esperem, acho que ainda não o apresentei. Ele é o Senhor "Olhem-Para-Mim-Eu-Sou-Mesmo-Bom" Mamoru Chiba, tudo que ele faz é o certo, ele nunca se engana, ele é o menino perfeito para todos…menos para mim.

E talvez essa seja a razão dele ser tão especial para mim. Afinal não é todos os dias que Tsukino Usagi é completamente humilhada por um anormal qualquer, com a mania da superioridade. Todos me adoram, todos menos ele…menos a pessoa que eu mais queria que me adorasse. A vida por vezes é irónica e a minha última esperança é que o destino nos passe a perna, nos mostre o caminho certo, que de alguma forma sejamos a metade um do outro.

**Mamoru POV**

Estou a pensar nela. Outra vez.

Não entendo, não consigo compreender porque não me consigo controlar. Amo-a, quero-a do meu lado, quero que ela veja quem realmente sou. Mas a princesa…quem será ela? Porque não me liberta daqueles sonhos terríveis? Não quero encontra-la, quer dizer, até quero mas a minha verdadeira vontade é saber a verdade, conhecer o meu passado para que finalmente possa viver em paz com ela. Com a minha Usako.

Usako! Tenho de sorrir. Se ela sonhasse o nome ridículo que lhe chamo, aquela minha coelhinha iria ficar vermelha de raiva, iria dizer na sua doce voz "O meu nome é Usagi! Não sabes dize-lo? Vê se cresces, Mamoru!". Ela fica tão engraçada quando está furiosa, confesso que muitas vezes me meto com ela só para a ver zangada. É tão criança, tão menina com os seus catorze anos, mas com um olhar tão adulto, tão responsável. Ela pensa que não o vejo, que não consigo distinguir quando me tentar esconder a sua maturidade. Ela é tão engraçada. Talvez seja a sua personalidade leve ou a maneira com que se preocupa com os outros…mas a verdade é que eu, Mamoru Chiba, que sempre me afastei de todos, acabei apaixonado por aquela rapariga e não consigo tira-la da cabeça. Acho que vou ama-la para sempre, mesmo que o destino a leve para longe de mim, mesmo que apareça a misteriosa princesa, mesmo que aqueles malvados demónios consigam invadir o nosso planeta, vou ama-la para sempre.

Queria poder mostrar-lhe o quanto a amo, queria que ela visse que não sou o idiota arrogante que ela acha que eu sou, mas a minha vida já é tão complicada. Não a quero trazer para um mundo tão cruel como aquele em que vivo, quero que se mantenha inocente, quero que ela continue a ver o mundo cor-de-rosa em que a maior preocupação são os problemas banais da vida. Espero conseguir fazer isso por ela, mesmo afastando-a de mim, mesmo continuando a humilha-la, espero que ela um dia me perdoe, me compreenda e quem sabe, se o mesmo destino que nos afasta a cada dia, nos tornará próximos também. Vou ter fé e esperança que no meio de tanto mal, algo ou alguém chegue e traga consigo a luz que libertará todos e que nos deixará ser felizes por fim…

Usagi, espera por mim!


End file.
